We are collaborating with Dr. Jens Kuhn and Dr. Peter Jahrling of the NIAID Integrated Research Facility to develop an RIT consisting of an scFv from a mAb against EBOV GP linked to the effector domains of Pseudomonas aeruginsa exotoxin A. Very promising results have been obtained with an RIT designated EBOV-PE, based on a well-studied non-neutralizing mAb. The mAb binds to GP-expressing transfectant cell lines as well as to EBOV-infected cells. EBOV-PE also binds, and the cell killing results in potent suppression of infectious virus release (EBOV-Markona, 10-fold reduction at RIT concentrations under 1 microgram/ml).